Sous l'ombre du pommier, la tristesse est moins forte
by Sorciere D'Emeraude
Summary: Et si Robin Hood et Regina c'étaient déjà rencontrés, dans une vie qui paraît maintenant lointaine ? Et s'ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment cela se serait-il passé ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**J'espère que cet OS que j'ai essayé de faire "tout en douceur" vous plaira :)**

¤FLASH BACK¤

_FairyTales Land, Des années avant la malédiction._

Une nuit de plus s'abattais sur la demeure de la Reine.

Une nuit comme les autres. Calme. Sombre. Morbide. Brumeuse. Triste.

La liste était longue, et Regina aurait pu en égrener les moindres détails, mais elle l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois. Sa vie ne lui ressemblait plus, elle ne reconnaissait plus cette vie, elle ne reconnaissait même plus la personne qu'elle voyait pourtant se refléter tous les matins dans son miroir. Pourtant en apparence tout semblait normal. Le Roi donnait de nombreuses réceptions, bals et autres soirées qui sied à un souverain d'organiser. Et nombreux étaient aussi les invités. La fille du roi, Snow grandissait. Elle apprenait beaucoup de choses, était bonne élève, bonne cavalière, bonne princesse, bonne fille, bonne belle-fille. Une enfant parfaite. Une apparence parfaite.

Mais tout apparaissait à Regina sous un autre angle, autrement plus froid, autrement plus réel.

Dans son regard à elle, les soirées étaient factices. Surtout le mariage. Quelle mascarade cela avait été. Grandiose, certes, mais toujours sous le voile d'une illusion : elle n'était ici que pour remplacer la reine défunte. Et toutes les réceptions qui avait suivies étaient sur le même modèle. Elle était reine car il fallait un reine à montrer. A chaque parole que le roi prononçait, on sentais sa peine, sa douleur, sa perte, son malheur.. Mais personne, personne hormis Regina n'avait remarqué à quel point cela pouvait être insultant et blessant pour elle. A dire vrai, personne ne s'en souciait. Et pour Snow, la plupart du temps elle était mélancolique, à l'exception des moments où elle était avec son père, et les moments où elle proclamait en long et en large à la nouvelle reine pourquoi la reine Eva était si géniale, si royale, si parfaite, si.. _irremplaçable._

Bien sûr, Regina jouait son rôle de parure, elle faisait croire au peuple et au royaume entier que cela ne la gênait pas de jouer les seconds rôles, la remplaçante de l'irremplaçable.

Mais à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait. Combien. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer. C'était impossible que cela puisse durer toute sa vie. Forcément, quelque chose allait l'aider à s'enfuir, à s'envoler.

Mais les jours passaient. Les nuits aussi, toutes semblables, toutes insupportables. Aucune folie ne venait déranger cette monotonie. Regina devait assister à touts les bals, tous les anniversaires, toutes les fêtes organisées. Rester assise à la gauche du roi et ne rien dire sourire. Même si elle ne trouvait rien de drôle, sourire.

Une énième soirée, énième illusion. Regina est de nouveau assise à la gauche du roi rien n'a changé. Elle porte une robe bleu foncée qui lui fait un léger décolleté, pas vulgaire mais assez pour prouver que le roi a une belle femme, qui lui tombe aux chevilles pour montrer que cette même femme est à lui et lui appartient. Regina a tout de même réussi à glisser dans la robe des détails qui la déterminent, elle. Un ruban habilement placé qui forme un lacet à son corset. Des poussières d'étoile qui incrustent l'échancrure de l'habit. Sa coiffure, elle aussi dictée par le « comment il faut paraître ». Une chignon tressé qui soutient sa couronne. Et pour compléter la panoplie, toujours le même sourire, légèrement forcé mais tellement répété qu'il semble incrusté sur le beau visage de la reine.

Et puis ce soir là, un bouffon est de passage. Enfin, un homme qui a été capturé en train de voler. Pas assez grave pour être gravement puni mais pas assez anodin pour passer inaperçu. Sa sentence : jouer le fou du roi le temps d'une soirée.

L'homme a un charisme, une prestance. Le sourire qui paraissait si fané au début du repas devient petit à petit naturel. Cet homme la fait rire. Il raconte des récits d'aventures sur les grands chemins, il se moque de tous ces gens auquel elle doit paraître parfaite mais qui se contrefichent d'elle. Elle aime l'entendre dresser le portait de personnes qu'elle arrive à reconnaître, elle l'aime le voir mimer des combats. Il n'a pas l'air de prendre sa punition comme telle, mais plutôt comme un moyen de ridiculiser l'aristocratie. Cela lui plaît.

Elle rêve de pouvoir parcourir ces chemins de terres, de faire ce que bon lui semble, de pouvoir faire son deuil de Daniel au grand jour au lieu d'enfouir en elle tous ses sentiments. Elle rêve d'avoir sa vie.

Elle est tellement envoûtée qu'à la fin de la soirée elle va rencontrer cet homme, qu'importe les qu'en-dira-t-on qui importent tant.

Elle cache sa couronne et s'approche de l'homme qui s'est placé dans un coin, elle s'apprête à lancer une approche lorsque l'homme tourne ses yeux vers elle et dit :

- Me considérez vous comme une bête de foire ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous riez de moi.

- Drôle de constatation pour quelqu'un qui est censé être le fou du roi et faire rire..

- Un point. Donc si ce n'est pour vous moquer, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Regina se sentent embêtée. Elle a agit sans penser aux implications, sans même penser à ses motivations. Cherchant une réponse satisfaisante, elle déclare :

- J'aimerais que vous m'en racontiez plus sur ces voyages que vous faites.

- Si ce n'est que ça..

- Mais pas ici. Le roi nous regarde.

- Et il a quelque chose à voir avec nous ?

Visiblement, il n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était la reine. _Tant mieux, _pense-t-elle._ Je pourrais être moi même._ Regina ne lui répond pas mais saisi s on bras et le tire vers une porte cachée. Ils traversent un couloir et débouchent dans la cour où elle garde son pommier.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ou m'enlever ? Demande narquoisement l'homme.

Regina s'apprête à lui rendre une remarque cinglante et lui faire remarquer qu'elle est la reine mais son esprit la rattrape à temps. _Il ne sait pas qui tu est_. Cette pensée la fait réagir et au lieu de répondre elle lui demande :

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme plie une jambe et mimant un chapeau sur sa tête déclare avec un grand sourire :

- Robin Hood, justicier du petit peuple. Et vous ?

- La Rei.. Regina, habitante du royaume. Racontez moi.

- Vous racontez quoi ?

- Tout. Tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume.

La voix de Regina se fait légèrement suppliante. Elle corrige rapidement son ton pour reprendre normalement. Mais dans son for intérieur, elle attends ces réponses. C'est une bulle inespérée de vie.

Les deux personnes parlent, Robin lui raconte sa vie sur les grands chemins et Regina ne peut que l'envier. La liberté. Elle y aspire tant.

Sans s'en rendre compte ils passent des heures à parler ainsi. Puis à un moment, Regina regarde la lune et se rends compte du temps qui passe. Réticente, elle déclare qu'il faut qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle rentre chez elle. Robin se propose de la raccompagner mais elle ne veut pas. En réalité, elle est déjà dans sa maison sa cage.

Du haut d'un rempart, Léopold observe sa femme depuis un moment. Elle parle avec un autre homme. Il sait bien qu'elle ne se sent pas à sa place, mais elle a accepté de l'épouser elle doit donc en assumer les implications. Et elle faillit. Quelle image aurait-on de lui si sa femme va voir d'autres hommes ? Un bouffon de plus, un voleur.

Il faut agir en conséquence.

Dans les heures qui suivent, Robin qui est retourné dans sa cellule reçoit la visite du roi. Celui-ci déclare qu'il a purgé sa peine, mais qu'il est banni de ce royaume. Plus jamais il ne doit revenir, _et _pense le roi, _plus jamais tu ne pourra poser tes yeux sur ma femme._

Regina se sent seule. Elle n'a jamais pu retrouver cet homme. Il est parti, il s'est envolé. Elle voudrait pouvoir partir elle aussi. Il n'a jamais su qui elle était.

¤FLASH BACK.¤

C'est quelques semaines après cet épisode qu'elle a rencontré Rumpelstiltskin. Quelque temps après qu'elle est tombée dans les ténèbres, la noirceur, la vengeance.

Elle s'est toujours rappelée cet homme qui le temps d'une soirée l'avait fait sortir de sa cage.

_Robin Hood. _

_FIN._


End file.
